villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pelagia
The Twelfth Colossus, nicknamed Pelagia, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the twelfth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Pelagia and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Pelagia is the twelfth colossus that he encounters, emerging from underneath the waters of a cliffside lake to the northeast. It will immediately attack Wander, shooting electrical energy projectiles from the tusks on either side of its head. Wander must hide below the surface of the water and either make his way over to one of the small ruined structures on the lake and hide, causing Pelagia to search for him, or sneak around to the colossus' back. Wander must climb up to Pelagia's head, where he will encounter a series of bone-like stones. By hitting them, he can steer the colossus. Wander must steer Pelagia to one of the structures and jump up on top of it. Once there, Pelagia will jump up to search for Wander; it is then that Wander must jump to its now exposed chest and stab its sigil. If the colossus does not die, it will retreat to the water and smash the structure, forcing Wander to repeat the process. After the sigil is stabbed enough times, Pelagia will collapse into the lake and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Pelagia's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Pelagia 1.jpg Pelagia 2.jpg|Pelagia preparing to shoot electricity at Wander. Shadow-of-th-Colossus-SOTC-Wallpaper-Pelagia-Great-Basilisk-08.jpg lookielookie.jpg jaxI34U.png pelagia-colossi-attack-4.jpg Pelagia 5.jpg|The limited-edition figurine of Pelagia released exclusively in Japan. ImagesCAB4RVMM.jpg|Concept art. PelagiaHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Pelagia Boss Fight - 12th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Pelagia is the only colossi to lack eyes. Instead, its tusks serve as its eyes, blue when passive and orange when agitated, and dim when Pelagia dies. *A very rare glitch can occur where Wander can grab onto Pelagia's belly underwater, although he will be unable to stab it. *After Pelagia's death, returning to the lake reveals that its body has risen to the surface. This is so the player can enter Reminiscence Mode if they wish to. The same is true to Hydrus. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Necessary Evil Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Fragmental Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Monsters Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals